Survivor
by Toruk'Makto
Summary: A soldier who escapes capture after the final battle and refuses to surrender. what is he to do? Read and find out as a lone soldier struggles to survive in the most hostile environment known to man.


I do not profess to own Avatar, or even be smart enough to think it up. That's all James Cameron.

* * *

Survivor

As the Lieutenant called out the orders to fall back, all the Sargent could think was "How!" as he dove out of the way of an angry hammerhead.

Moments earlier they had been winning the fight against the savages, when all of the sudden they were surrounded by vicious animals stampeding everything is sight.

"Sarge! This way!" yelled a member of his squad as he grabbed the Sargent's arm and pulled him to his feet.

The sarge ran back towards the rear lines joining up with his squad. He did a quick head count as he ran, he was missing two of his men. "Where's specs and trapper?" he yelled.

"Trapper took and arrow, and Specs was turned into pate" yelled the man who helped him to his feet.

"Shit" said the sarge as they ran into the clearing containing the transports. He repeated himself but much louder when they saw what awaited them. Their transports were covered in screaming angry banshees, with the crews trying to fight off the banshees in the air and the viperwolfs on the ground. The last of the crew succumbed before the squad could react. "The left! Head left" the sarge yelled as he charged back into the jungle.

"what do we do now sarge" a soldier called from behind the sarge. "Run" was the sarge's only reply.

After the squad went maybe 100 yards into the jungle one of the squad was jumped by a thanator from above. The squad turned and opened fire on the creature causing it to jump back into the jungle. The squad started to pursue as the sarge checked on the downed soldier. "He's dead, lets go" he ordered his squad.

"But sarge" started one of the squad. "I said move out, unless you want to end up like him" said the sarge pointing at the dead man. A roar from a nearby hammerhead prompted the squad to move.

"From now on we don't stop, no matter what, we have to get back to hells gate, or find a ride there, if we want to live, understand?"

"Sir yes Sir" chorused the running squad.

The following hour was a riot of chaos and death. As the squad ran through they were picked off one by one. First one of the squad ran into a clearing and was grabbed by a banshee, leaving only 11 men out of the original 15. Then a herd of viperwolves and a thanator attacked from the front, 3 men were lost in that skirmish, followed by a group of hammerheads they only killed 1, but 2 were injured and had to be carried along. The remnants of the squad were slowed by the injured, and were completely unprepared for the na'vi ambush.

The first sign of the Na'vi was a hail of their Bolo like banshee catchers coming out of the woods. They wrapped around the soldiers pinning arms and legs together and dropping the soldiers to the ground. The sarge was lucky, the bolo ment for his legs caught only his right leg. He tumbled to the ground but was able to jump back to his and opened fire on the Na'vi now dropping from the trees. He quickly realized that their were too many of them of them for him to take on alone, and with the remnants of his squad incapacitated he only had one choice, He ran. He ran like he never had before, he dropped everything that would slow him down, his assault rifle and his spare ammo were disposed of, as well as his body armor. He figured he would not need it given the power of the natives bows and the local fauna, he dropped his radio, spare batteries and preserved food. He dropped everything but his canteen, his side arm and 2 spare clips, he did not want to go completely unarmed.

He he ran on until he stumbled across a gap in the root system of some local tree and he crawled in to rest and wait out the immediate searches. He started thinking about what he should do now, he had just lost his whole squad, and had no doubt that if they were not dead already then they soon would be. And he had no way to communicate with Hells Gate but that didn't matter since their were traitors, like Trudy Chacon the pilot and Jake Sully, who had the knowledge to monitor his transmission and track him.

"I am screwed" he thought. "The only thing I can do is wait until things have calmed down and travel back to Hells Gate."

He rested in the roots of the tree listening to the sounds of the forest punctuated with the ever fewer and farther away sounds of battle. When it started to get dark he crawled out and started his trek back to base. The entire trek took the better part of 3 days, he arrived at the edge of the cleared area around the base to see a dismaying sight, The area was swarming with Na'vi, and it looked like they were herding all the humans into a central location.

"Fuck, they already took the base. Quarich if your not dead, I'm going to kill you." muttered the sarge. "That was the worst op I have ever been on, now what the hell am I going to do." he whispered as he peered around at the area. "OK, first things first. I did not go through all that just to surrender, So I need supplies." He spotted a break in the fencing, that looked like it had been used to gain entry to the base. He decided to go through that gap once it got dark. He retreated to the forest to wait.

Once it grew dark, well as dark as it got on Pandora, he moved out into the clearing and quickly made his way into the base proper. Luckily there were no more armed patrols so that made getting in the base infinitely easier. He followed his mental map to the line of outlying storage sheds at the western edge of the base to see what he could find. The first storage shed he went to was filled with spare parts for mining equipment, there was nothing he could use there. So he went to the next one, that one was filled with spare parts for military vehicles. The contents of the storage sheds were all along those lines, spare parts and mining supplies.

"Ok, there goes the easy idea, now I guess I need to get into the main buildings. The cafeteria and kitchens should have the food I need, guns, ammo, and spare fillters should be near the hanger and for maps and a portable terminal I should check the command center." he said as he thought through what he would need.

He was able to make it into the main base with no trouble, again the lack of guards and battle damage came in handy. He debated trying to free some of the captured RDA personnel, but dismissed the idea as something that can only be accomplished in an action flick. Instead he made his way to the abandoned hanger bay and began his looting. From the armory he stole a Matanza Corporation, CARB rifle and attached an extended barrel and a day/night optical zoom scope, and swapped his standard issue 9mm Semi-Auto pistol for a Wasp revolver. He also took a backpack, and a pair of duffel bags, he loaded one of the duffel bags with ammunition and a few spare uniforms and coveralls, and as many filters for his mask that he thought he could fit.

He then stashed the rifle and full duffel bag along his exit route and headed toward the cafeteria with the backpack and remaining duffel bag. Once at the cafeteria he broke into the food storage area and loaded the duffel bag with canned food and RDA issue MRE's, along with eating utensils and cleaning products. He then tried to get to the command center but found that it was manned by scientists.

"Traitors" he whispered as he peered out of the service tunnel into the command center at the group of humans leaning over a terminal discussing something that sounded like a arrival and departure times.

He quickly snuck out of the tunnel and managed to grab up portable terminal from a storage rack on the wall. He slipped behind a terminal away from the group and plugged into the terminal and downloaded all the maps and terrain details that he could find in the database. When the scientists were distracted again, he slipped back to the tunnel, picked up his supplies and headed into the forest to find a place to lie low until the RDA came back to retake the planet.


End file.
